Question: Simplify the following expression: ${3r-(r+2)}$
Answer: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 3r {-1(}\gray{r+2}{)} $ $ 3r {-r-2} $ Combine the $r$ terms: $ {3r - r} - 2$ $ {2r} - 2$ The simplified expression is $2r-2$